


Unbelievable After Story

by Daktasinsanity



Series: U.F.O. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Sequel, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cultural Differences, I dunno why I wrote this, M/M, i dunno why i wrote this so seriously, mild violence, this story got like super serious, this was supposed to be humor, weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren and Levi have a disagreement about their future together.Yes, this is a continuation to my UFO fic. Which still does not make any sense and never will.





	

He woke up to the birds chirping happily. Air around him was warm and he could feel the sun warming him through his clothes. The grass was moist under his cheek.

 

Cheek? Grass?

 

Eren opened his eyes and pushed himself up. His clothes were dirty. His hair a mess. He was a mess. Eren looked around and gasped when he saw where he was. 

 

Home. 

 

He walked towards the house that he hadn’t seen in months. He was back home! 

 

He paused when he saw a little boy running towards the house from the opposite direction. Eren didn’t know who it was. He had never seen the boy before but he looked familiar. 

 

“Mum!” the boy shouted when he spotted Eren. The boy ran inside the house and Eren followed him.

 

The little boy kept shouting for his mother.

 

Eren stood at the doorway to the living room when he saw Mikasa. Except that she was … different. 

 

“Eren?” Mikasa stared at him her eyes wide, not believing what she was seeing. 

 

Eren started right back. She looked older. “Mikasa.. what?” 

 

“Where have you been!?” Mikasa exclaimed and hugged him. “You are really here.” She touched him like she couldn’t believe he really existed.

 

“What is going on?”

“Where have  _ you _ been?” Mikasa asked again. “You look just the same when you disappeared.” 

 

“Of course I do,” Eren argued. “Levi took me to his … home.” 

 

“You were kidnapped?!” 

 

“No, or yes. I dunno!” Eren didn’t really know. He had been taken to Canada, where ever that was, and for the past three months he had been living the family bliss with Levi. Or so it should have been but then Levi … Eren didn’t want to think about it right now. He was finally home. 

 

Mikasa’s next words make him freeze, “You have been gone for ten years. How can you not know?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Did you hit your head?” Mikasa asked worried. 

 

“What is going-- holy shit, Eren?!” That was when Jean had walked into the scene. 

 

Eren was confused. He had been gone for ten years? What? And Mikasa had a kid and why was Jean here and… “You married Jean!!??” he screamed.

 

“Not so loud. I just managed to get Marie to sleep.” Jean reprimanded him.

 

“Marie?”

 

“Yeah our daughter.” 

 

“What?! You have more? What?” Eren couldn’t compute this. Then again he was the proud father of … a dozen kids back at … home. His other home. Levi… Eren was sad. That was why he was here in the first place. “I have been gone for three months and I come back to this!” 

 

“More like ten years!” Jean hissed at him. “You are totally mental dude.” 

 

“Stop fighting. He is home now and that is what matters,” Mikasa said still dumbfounded by the appearance of her long lost brother.

 

Jean nodded getting a glare from Mikasa. “Okay, honey. I’ll make us some coffee so we can talk.” 

 

Mikasa smiled sadly at Eren. “I have missed you so much. We thought you were dead. You just disappeared that one night and we never heard from you again. I can’t believe you are here.” 

 

“I went with… I … I dunno how to explain it all.” Eren admitted that much. 

 

“We have time,” Mikasa told him reassuringly.

 

Eren wasn’t so sure about that.

  
  


Eren was trying to get some sleep on the living room couch. He heard a sound. A sound he hadn’t heard in a long while but knew exactly what it meant. 

 

But he refused to answer to it. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to hear soft footsteps by the doorway. 

 

“Go away,” Eren growled. 

 

“I came to take you home,” said his lovely alien mate. 

 

“I am not going,” Eren defied him, not bothering to acknowledge him any further. 

 

He felt Levi touching his shoulder softly. “Listen, what I said was harsh. I didn’t think it through.” 

 

Eren didn’t answer so Levi continued, “Look, I’ll make it up to you, okay?” When there was still no answer. “Stop brooding you asshole and come home with me,” Levi snapped. He was done being nice. 

 

“Fuck off. Why should I listen to you! You said yourself that you don’t need me. All I ever was to you was some sperm donor who outlived his purpose. Go on and go find your next victim to fool. I’m not interested.”

 

Levi sighed. “Our society doesn’t work the way you think it does. I have no obligation to stay with you forever, Eren. Hell, it is more than encouraged to have multiple partners. Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

 

“Because I want you all for myself! Can’t  _ you _ understand that?” He didn’t give Levi a chance to answer. “And what about our kids, huh? What are they going to say when I am suddenly not there anymore? Are you going to tell them that daddy left ‘cause it was time for him to go, hmm? Or are you going to tell them the truth?”

 

“They don’t need to know. They have no right to--”

 

“They have every right to know what is going on!” 

 

“Eren? What is going here?” Suddenly Mikasa and Jean came to the living room as well, woken up by Eren’s shouting. “Who is that? And why is he naked?” Jean asked incredulously. 

 

“We are going home, now!” Levi hissed at Eren, grabbing hold of his arm. 

 

“No fucking way! Are you the one who kidnapped him all those years ago!?” Jean shouted and went to yank Levi away from Eren. “Mikasa, call the cops. This fucker is going to jail for what he did.” 

 

“Jean!” Eren cried out. The thought of Levi going to jail and being apart from him was horrible. Eren couldn’t live with himself if that happened. “Let him go! He has done nothing wrong.” Okay maybe that was an understatement but Eren had forgiven Levi for everything that had happened. Although this new development that he had been gone for ten years was something he had not even begun to understand and.. well Levi had a lot to explain and he couldn’t do that from prison.

 

“Why are you defending him? Have you fallen for this fucker? Stockholm syndrome got you, Eren?” Jean asked incredulously. 

 

“For fuck’s sake Jean! Let him go!” Eren argued back. 

 

Levi on the other hand took advantage of the moment when Jean’s attention was on Eren and kneed the man in the balls, hard. 

 

Jean fell to the ground, clutching his privates. 

 

“Jean!” Mikasa cried out but then she got mad. “You little shrimp! I will castrate you!” She launched at Levi.

 

Eren had no time to stop her. Levi didn’t look phased when he headbutted Mikasa. She fell to the ground unconscious. 

 

“Eren, let’s go,” Levi said, reaching out for Eren’s hand to tug Eren out of bed. 

 

“You just… Levi, this is not good.” 

 

Jean groaned on the floor, finally getting up. “What the hell is going on here?” He made no attempt to touch Levi again. It still hurt.

 

“Eren!” Levi snapped as Eren made no move to follow him. The alien sighed. “Baby, come on. We can’t stay long.” 

 

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, cos too much time goes by right? It’s funny how you never mentioned that to me!” 

 

“Can we continue this conversation back at home?” Levi asked kindly enough. 

 

“You are not taking him anywhere,” Jean said sternly. 

 

Levi had had it. “Watch me,” he threatened. 

 

Then it happened again. That something that Eren couldn’t explain.

 

One minute he had been back in his childhood home and now he was where he had been living with Levi all this time. 

 

“Take me back!” Eren shouted. 

 

“No. Not until you and I have a serious conversation about this.” 

 

“You lied to me. You told me that I was the one for you. And here you are telling me that you want someone else?!”

 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you that it doesn’t mean that you have to go anywhere.” 

 

“It sounded like that to me when you said you wanted to give birth to some other guys spawns!”

 

“Stop shouting at me!” Levi angrily shouted back. 

 

“I will when you promise you will not sleep with anyone else!”

 

“Alright! Have it your way then! I’ll fuck you for the rest of my life and be the oddball on this god forsaken planet.” 

 

Eren stared at him like he had grown a second head. “You mean everyone does it?” 

 

“Of course! Earth, where I found you, is very good for freshening the genepool. Since time works differently here than there it is ideal for finding something new.”

 

Eren thought about it for a moment. But then he shook his head. “I can’t do it. I just can’t bear the idea of you getting it on with someone else than me. I don’t want to see you pregnant for anyone else. Blame me for it but that is who I am and if you can’t accept that then let me go.” 

 

“I said yes didn’t I?” Levi tried not to sound snappy. He sighed. “I mean it is okay. It will take me some getting used to but …” 

 

Eren felt like an asshole right now. He and Levi were literally from different worlds. 

 

“But I’ll make it work,” Levi said defeated. 

 

“I love our kids,” Eren said out of the blue. “I never thought I’d say that but they are adorable.” When they had been born he had never thought they would even look anything like human would. He pulled Levi into a hug. “You are a great parent and I am happy to raise them with you.” 

 

“You idiot, they’ll soon leave the nest.” 

 

Eren pulled back. “What?! When?!” He was horrified that his babies were going to leave.

 

“They will go to a maturing center. There they will learn all they need to know about our species and they learn the importance of breeding.” 

 

Eren stared at Levi dumbfounded. “What? And you tell me this now?!”

 

“You never asked.” 

 

“Then what about us?” 

 

Levi shrugged. “We have more kids,” he answered like it was obvious. “Of course they will not like it that I’ll be having them with the same male again.” 

 

“Fuck them..” Eren cursed. 

 

“I’d like to but you don’t want me to.” 

 

That earned him a glare from Eren. “You cheat on me and you are dead,” Eren hissed. 

 

“I could knee you in the balls too,” Levi offered. 

 

“That, what you did to my friend and sister, was horrible. Never ever do that again or I will seriously leave your sorry ass.” 

 

“Your taste in asses is weird.”

 

“Hey!” Eren protested. “Don’t diss your own ass.” Levi’s ass was a fine specimen when it came to asses. Nice to squeeze.

 

“You are the one who called it a sorry one just now.” 

 

Eren glared at Levi and sighed. He was frustrated but this was not going anywhere. 

 

“Eren,” Levi said his tone softer than before. “I asked you here with me because I wanted to be with you longer than is normal. I am.. attracted to you more than I should be.”

 

Eren couldn’t deny that their time together had been wondrous. Levi had indeed displayed his attraction to him on several occasions and Eren blushed as he thought of those times with Levi. The alien was more than adventurous and peculiar in bed. Yet, Eren had liked it.

 

A lot.

 

“You do?” he didn’t really need to ask but he did.

 

Levi smiled at him. “Yes,” the alien purred. “Would you like me to demonstrate?”

 

Eren gulped as Levi’s gaze swept his form from top to the bottom before returning to his face. There was hunger in Levi’s eyes that Eren was familiar with. 

 

But they had things to discuss!

 

“Levi, I think that has to wait,” he told the sexy alien. “I want to talk more about our kids and this whole having more of them issue.”

 

Levi sighed this time. “I already said I am willing to sacrifice my eggs only to you.”

 

“Isn’t there any other way to have kids with someone else than through sex?” Eren asked, thinking of artificial insemination.

 

Levi’s answer brought finality to the matter, “No.”

 

“You need to explain things to me in more detail,” Eren told him.

 

Levi took him to their private quarters and did just that. He told Eren that in his society it was normal to have a different partner for each litter of children. Sometimes it did happen that someone found a match they had more than one litter with but no one had ever settled down for only one partner. Levi had not been raised to think this way. It was in his genes to seek out a new partner for each litter once he was mature enough to mate. 

 

When he had been on Earth and met Eren he had been dumbstruck by Eren’s beauty. Not to mention Eren’s stamina in the sack! Eren had proved to be a wonderful father to their kids. If Levi was honest he wouldn’t mind having several litters with Eren. 

 

Given the circumstances he would try what Eren wanted. He… liked Eren too much to send him back to Earth.

 

“I don’t want to let go of you,” Levi admitted to Eren. 

 

“You love me?” 

 

Levi cocked his head to the side, pondering over Eren’s words. 

 

“Yes,” the alien answered. “I love you.” Levi then took Eren’s hands on his. “Will you mate with me again?”

 

Eren smiled. “Of course I will.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
